


of luthors and supers

by gnarleyquinn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adding tags as I go along, Angst, F/F, Tumblr Prompts, alex and winn banter, break ups, mon-el is mike in this bc that's all lena knows him as, star wars banter, thanksgiving re-write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarleyquinn/pseuds/gnarleyquinn
Summary: supercorp one-shot collection1. thanksgiving2. break up3. miscarriage4. labor





	1. thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> someone requested a supercorp thanksgiving prompt on tumblr! here it is!

Lena lets out a shaky breath as she knocks on Kara’s door.

It's silly, really. She should be filling out reports or working on a prototype or _something,_ but Kara insisted. And she can't say no to Kara.

(Lena tried, she really did. She said no about five times until the puppy dog eyes were too much to handle.)

So, here she is. Thanksgiving dinner at Kara’s apartment. It takes about ten seconds before Kara is ripping open the door, smiling widely.

“Lena! I’m so glad you could make it! Here, come on in.” Kara grabs Lena’s hand and pulls the girl inside the apartment.

As soon as she gets a better view of the place, her nerves lessen. Alex is there which is expected, as well as a woman who Lena assumes to be Kara’s mother, but along with them is James Olsen, Winn, and Mike. She's not super familiar with the lot, but it’s reassuring to see that she's not the only non-Danvers in attendance.

Kara brings Lena over to where the guys and Alex the guys are arguing furiously.

“Are you telling me you really believe that Rey is Han and Leia’s daughter?” Alex is looking incredulously at Winn and it’s taking all of Lena’s willpower not to laugh at the two.

“Yes! The Force runs in the bloodline! Why else-”

“No.” Alex interrupts, “That is actually the _stupidest_ thing I have ever heard.”

Winn flies to the edge of his seat.

“Just listen! Why do you think he was acting so strange around her? She’s-”

“Alex is right.”

Lena’s face goes red as all eyes immediately go on her. The group is quiet for a moment before Alex smirks and pats Winn’s leg.

“You see?” Alex gestures to Lena, “I’m right.”

Winn, whose eyes look ready to bulge out of their sockets, rebuttals immediately.

“And what would you know?” He sputters.

Lena raises an eyebrow.

“I know that they would never do something so obvious. If anything, Luke is her father and even that is too easy. Besides, Leia had no idea who she was!”

“Then explain how Rey got the Force!”

Lena smirks.

“Easy. She’s a reincarnation of Anakin.”

Alex jumps up.

“I told you!” She turns to Lena and holds her hand up for a high five. “That’s what I’m talking about.”

“Unbelievable,” Winn mutters, “Help a girl rewire a Black Body Field Generator and this is my reward.”

“You tried, dude.” James pats Winn’s back.

Lena stifles a laugh and it’s then that she notices Kara has disappeared into the kitchen. She looks back and Kara catches her eye right away.

“Lena, come over here!”

Lena excuses herself and heads over to where Kara and her mom are preparing the turkey. Kara smiles wide and Lena can’t help but return one of her own.

“Lena, this is my mom. Eliza.”

Lena smiles again, mostly to mask the nerves that have just returned.

“Eliza, it’s nice to meet you. I’m-”

“Lena Luthor,” Eliza interjects, “I know all about you.”

Lena stiffens. She can’t say she wasn’t expecting something like this, but-

“Kara’s sent me at least fifteen copies of your issue of CatCo.”

 _Oh_ , Lena thinks. That wasn’t expected at all. She once again feels at ease.

“Mom, stop it.” Kara whines as she looks down with a blush.

Lena laughs.

“I don’t blame her. She’s a gifted writer.” She notices Kara wave her hand at the statement and looks at her as she continues. “I’d say that even if the article wasn’t about me.”

Kara blushes _again_ , and Eliza smiles to herself at the interaction between the two girls. Suddenly the timer goes off, startling the three of them. Eliza quickly ushers them to the table.

“Go on, sit down. I’ll be right there with the turkey.”

Kara grabs Lena’s hand and excitedly drags her over the table. They sit down, and Lena can’t help but smile widely at the scene in front of her. Between Alex and Winn’s banter, James’ teasing of Winn, and _all of them_ teaming up against Mike, everyone in the room is protruding pure joy (something she didn’t know was possible during the holiday season). Kara is still holding her hand once they’re settled and the girl won’t stop buzzing about how excited she is to eat. Soon enough, Eliza comes over with the turkey and Lena sighs contently. She’s really glad Kara invited her.

 


	2. i love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from tumblr: angsty supercorp break up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not sure that this is exactly what you asked for, but i got a little carried away with the angst. i hope you enjoy!

It’s three o’clock in the morning. Lena probably shouldn’t be working up blueprints at the office this early, and she probably shouldn’t be working up blueprints at the office this early with this much alcohol in her system, but she’s done thinking about probablys and shouldn’ts for the rest of eternity.

_(She shouldn’t have let Kara leave. She shouldn’t have put her work first. She shouldn’t have gotten so jealous. Kara probably hates her. Kara probably thinks she’s incapable of love. Kara probably thinks she’s a monster.)_

She stares at the vase on her desk. The flowers taunt her, a reminder that things were okay less than eight hours ago. Less than eight hours ago, Lena was about to head off to her anniversary dinner with Kara. Then, she got a call. There was a tech problem in the lab and they needed her help. It turned out to be an easy fix, the systems only needing her override to come back online, but that didn’t change the fact that she was almost forty-five minutes late. She didn’t even get a chance to call.

_(She could have, right away. But her work is her life. She’d do anything to save the company she rescued from the ashes of disgrace. Kara knows this. Kara understands. But Kara’s been put on the back burner too many times. She’s come second too many times.)_

So, Lena rushed to the restaurant where she had made the reservations. She texted Kara continuously until she was there, but Kara never responded. This worried Lena. Kara always responded.

She walked faster.

When she arrived at the restaurant, Kara could explain why she hadn’t answered–her phone had died. But what she couldn’t explain, was why James Olsen was there, sitting in Lena’s seat, holding Kara’s hands the way Lena did, as Kara looked at him the way she was supposed to look at Lena.

_(We’re just friends, Lena. I don’t like him like that, Lena. I want you, Lena.)_

She felt enraged. She was new to loving, new to being loved. She wasn’t very good at it, _isn’t_ , very good at it. But she was trying. And try as she might, she still screwed up.

_(I’m sorry I didn’t call. It looks like you were too busy anyway. Put the bill on my tab. You should have James take you home.)_

Then she left.

She went all the way back to her office. Her own fortress of solitude with a liquor cabinet stocked to the brim. While in the middle of pouring her second glass of whiskey, Kara stormed through the doors. All of that rage and passion that Lena fell in love with was flowing out of her as if she could save the world with just her words.

Lena told her to get out. She told her to go home, to get lost. She spit words out left and right, not knowing if she was blaming Kara or herself.

_(She was blaming herself. She was faulting Kara, but she was always blaming herself.)_

Kara fought back, relentless counter-arguments and pleas filling the air around them, desperate to go back and figure out what she had done wrong.

_(Lena, don’t do this. It’s just the alcohol talking. You’re on edge, you’re not thinking straight. I love you. Don’t you love me?)_

Lena lied. She lied through her teeth.

_(Love is a distraction. I have more important things to do.)_

She’ll never forget the look on Kara’s face. No tears, no anger. Just pure disappointment. It hurt. But not as much as what Kara said next.

_(I guess you really are a Luthor after all.)_

Lena was stunned, but she didn’t try to argue. Kara was right. Lena is a Luthor. They destroy lives and she doesn’t want Kara to have to be a part of that. They say it’s nature versus nurture, but they don’t tell you what to do when both are pure evil.

Kara left, after that.

Now Lena’s sitting here, alone like she’s always been, reminiscing over flowers that will be dead in a day’s time. Her blueprint is almost done, and the bottle of whiskey is well on it’s way. She takes a closer look at the paper. The dimensions are off.

With a sigh she crumples it up and throws it away. She’s thrown a lot of things away in the last twelve hours. She’s about to head home to sleep away her sorrows, when she sees the screen of her cell phone light up.

It’s a text from Kara.

_(I didn’t mean what I said.)_

Lena stares at it for a good five minutes before she begins typing out a response. She’s about to press send when another text from Kara comes through.

_(Come over?)_

Lena tries to hold back tears. Her fingers are heavy, but they move quickly and she hits send before she has time to think.

_(Okay.)_  

***

 

They spend the rest of the morning spilling apology after apology to one another, until words aren’t needed to know that they’ll persevere.

_(You’re not a Luthor. I do love you. Not by blood. I lied. You’re good. I want to be with you. I’m sorry about James. I’m sorry I pushed you away.)_

_(I love you. I love_ you. _)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! if anyone has any requests you can find me @ gaycanary.tumblr.com


	3. miscarriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from tumblr:   
> supercorp family angst: miscarriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time writing about a miscarriage or pregnancy in general so bear with me

“How is she doing?” Alex whispers. 

Kara looks over Alex’s shoulder to get a better view of the girl in question. Lena is sitting on the couch clutching a cup of tea that has long gone cold. There’s a show on the television, but Kara knows Lena isn’t paying attention to it. Kara’s heart wrenches at the sight.

“Not good.” Kara wraps her arms around herself. “She hasn’t said a word since we left the doctor’s office.” Kara sighs and slumps into Alex’s side. She feels useless.

“I don’t know how to help her, Alex.” Alex wraps an arm around Kara and takes another peek at Lena.

“You just have to give her time.” Kara nods into Alex’s shoulder and sighs. She didn’t think anything like this would ever happen to them. Alex looks down at her sister.

“How are  _ you _ doing?”

An angered expression takes over Kara’s face.

“I don’t know, I just-” She shakes her head in disbelief. “She was only seven weeks in.” Tears start pooling in Kara’s eyes and Alex engulfs her in a tight hug. “We just started looking at names yesterday.” Kara mumbles into Alex’s shirt.

Alex wants to cry herself at the pure hurt in Kara’s voice. Not knowing what to say, she rubs Kara’s back and whispers, “It’ll be okay,” into Kara’s ear. After a while, Alex’s phone beeps with a text. She slowly pulls out of Kara’s embrace and peeps down at her phone.

“That was J’onn. They need me at the DEO.” Kara’s head shoots up.

“Is everything okay? Do they need me too?”

“No,” Alex rubs Kara’s arm, “You have direct orders to stay home and be with Lena.”

Kara’s expressions softens at the mention of her wife’s name and she nods. Alex gives her another hug before heading for the door.

“Call me if you need anything, alright?”

“Yeah.” Kara gives her a weak smile.

“I’ll talk to you later.”

“Bye.”

Once Alex is gone, Kara heads into the living room. She feels her tears returning as Lena comes into view, but she holds them back. She sits down next to Lena and the brunette silently lays down and places her head in Kara’s lap. Kara runs her fingers through Lena’s hair. She notices the cup of tea is still full.

“Do you want anything?” Not expecting a response, she’s surprised when Lena speaks.

“Can you just-” Her voice breaks, “Stay here for a while?” Kara nearly shatters at how small Lena sounds.

“Yeah,” Kara says softly, “I’m not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! if you have a prompt you can send me an ask @ gaycanary.tumblr.com


	4. lena goes into labor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from tumblr:  
> Supercorp: Lena is in labor. Kara is right by her wife's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the most i know about pregnancy is me being born, so, i did what i could lol

Lena groans in the passenger seat of Kara’s car.

“Kara, I swear to fucking god-”

“I’m driving as fast as I can!” Kara interrupts as a red light catches them. Lena groans again.

“You can fly, for fuck’s sake!” She exclaims, “Why are we even in a car?”

Kara nearly snaps her neck while turning to face Lena.

“That is so beyond dangerous and you know it! What if I lost control?” The light turns green and Kara starts speeding up.

“ _I'_ _m_ going to lose control if you don’t step on it!” Lena shifts her position for the fifth time in the last five minutes. Kara is frantically swerving through traffic.

“Okay, why don’t we practice some of those breathing exercises Maggie told you about? Stressing won’t help.” Kara says in an attempt to calm Lena down. It doesn’t work.

“I don’t need to breathe, Kara. I need this damn baby to get out of me!” She lets out _another_ groan, this one louder than the previous two. She looks out the window in exasperation.

“Are we there yet?”

“Almost.” Kara assures.

“How about now?”

“Lena!”

“Don’t yell at me! I’m in labor!”

“Just-” Kara takes a sharp turn, “Hold on for a couple more seconds.”

Lena begins breathing heavily as Kara pulls up to the emergency room entrance. Kara quickly exits the car and runs over to the passenger side, helping Lena out.

Once they get inside, nurses immediately rush over with a wheelchair and escort the two girls to the maternity ward.

Eventually Alex, Maggie, and Eliza arrive, and the three sit beside Kara and Lena for six grueling hours until a baby boy is finally born. He’s brought over to Lena, and her and Kara are compelled into silent adoration of their new son. Alex leans over and addresses the two quietly.

“You guys gonna tell us his name, now?”

Kara and Lena share an excited look and Kara smiles widely as Lena begins to speak.

“Ashton Jeremiah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ashton is supposed to be for astra lmao
> 
> thanks for reading! if you have any requests you can find me @ gaycanary.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if anyone has any prompts you can find me @ gaycanary.tumblr.com


End file.
